The Lost Animal Boys
Meanwhile, Gil, Susan, Lumpy, and Roo were observing Neverland. "Oh, Gil, it's just as I've always dreamed it would be!" Susan said, and then pointed to a small lagoon on the east side. "Oh look, Lumpy. There's Mermaid Lagoon!" "Cool!" Lumpy said as he looked northwest. "And the Futuristic encampment." Roo noticed McLeach's ship, saying, "Oh, look! There's Captain McLeach and the pirates!" Then, a cannonball was shooting at them. "Look out!" Gil called as he hid Susan, Lumpy, and Roo in the clouds and ducked as the cannonball went over them. Gil turned to Kiara and said, "Quick, Kiara! Take Susan and the boys to the island. I'll stay here and draw it's fire." "Okay!" Kiara said, as she took them to Hangman's Tree, where the Lost Animal Boys lived there. Gil whistled to him and teased him. "McLeach! McLeach, you tangfish! Here!" More cannonballs fired, but Gil dodged them all. Susan saw that Kiara was going too fast. "Kiara! Not so fast! Please, Kiara!" Susan called, "We cant keep up with you!" But Kiara was not listening. "Kiara! Wait!" Kiara reached to the island first and entered Hangman's Tree with lots of secret passageways. Six animal boys were sleeping and Kiara tries to wake them up. One of them was an orange puppy with a creamy muzzle, a black nose and ears, and three hairs on his head, wearing a green turtleneck sweater. His name was Augie Doggie. The second one was a light brown bear cub wearing a purple bowtie. His name was Boo Boo Bear. The third one was a gray mouse wearing a blue bowtie. His name was Pixie. The fourth one was another gray mouse wearing a red vest. His name was Dixie, Pixie's twin brother. The fifth one was a light brown donkey wearing a yellow bandana and sombrero. His name was Baba Looey. The sixth and last one was a light tan wolf cub wearing a sleeveless green turtleneck, a black vest, and a red bowler hat. His name was Ding-a-Ling Wolf. "One chance..." Kiara said, as she pushed a club over. The club hit Augie on the head. "Ouch!" Augie groaned. The club fell into Boo Boo's arms. Augie saw this and got cross. "So." He kicked Boo Boo in the rear and he rolled over, almost squishing Pixie and Dixie in the progress. "Hey, what's the big idea?" Dixie snapped. "Who you pushing?" Pixie asked. "You, that's who!" Boo Boo said as he pushed them back. Angry at this, Pixie and Dixie attacked Boo Boo. Soon, Baba Looey and Ding-a-Ling joined in. They all got into a major rumble in the jungle. Kiara pulled Augie's sweater. "Wait! I have an order from Gil!" "Huh?" Augie stopped and said, "Orders from Gil? Hold it, boys!" Dixie, Pixie, and Boo Boo had just bit each other's leg when it died down. "What's the orders, Senorita Kiara?" Baba Looey asked. "Gil wants you all to get rid of the flying Susan bird!" Kiara said, wanting to get rid of Susan. "A flying what?" Boo Boo asked. "Susan bird!" Dixie said. "Susan bird!" Pixie asked. "That's right and it's flying this way!" Kiara said. "Flying this way?" asked Ding-a-Ling. "Gil's orders are...what?" asked Boo Boo. "We must stop the bird!" Kiara said. "Smash it?" asked Ding-a-Ling. "Kick it?" Augie asked. "Stomp on it?" Pixie asked. "No, like this..." Kiara said and pretended to shoot with a gun. "Oh, shoot it down!" Baba Looey said. "Yeah, shoot it down!" the others agreed. "Great. Come on, I'll show you the way!" Kiara said as the animal boys grabbed their weapons (crossbow, slingshots, and hammers). "Come on, boys. Let's follow Kiara!" Augie ordered. Boo Boo, Pixie, Dixie, Baba Looey, and Ding-a-Ling rushed out from their hiding place and headed to the jungle, following Kiara. They came to a best hiding spot in the mountain and saw Susan flying by. "There! That's the bird!" Kiara said. "I see it!" Pixie said. "Me too!" Dixie said. "OK, guys. Get ready to fire." Boo Boo said. The animal boys got out their weapons and waited as they begin to count down. "Ready, aim, FIRE!" They threw their weapons and Susan almost got hit, but she lost her balance and fell. Kiara came to watch. It looked like it would be the end for Susan, but Gil flew right on time and grabbed her before she met her doom. "Darn it!" Kiara cried, kicking the dandelion with her tail in frustration. "Oh, Gil," Susan said as she hugged Gil, "you saved my life." Kiara got very furious and flew right through the leaf, burning itself. Roo reached Susan first. "Are you hurt, Susan?" Roo asked. "No, Roo." Susan answered. "Thank heavens, Susan," Lumpy said as he landed next to her. "You might have been killed." Suddenly, Augie, Boo Boo, Pixie, Dixie, Baba Looey, and Ding-a-Ling are coming at them. Susan, Lumpy, and Roo hid behind Lumpy's umbrella. As they were fighting over who got the Susan bird, Gil blew the whistle and the animal boys lined up in line and saluted Gil like their leader. "Well, I am certainly proud of you, you guys!" The animal boys' smiles became gloom. They stood in silence as Gil walked past them like a general. "I bring you a mother to tell you stories." Gil said. "A mother?" Ding-a-Ling asked, as Susan looked at them, with a smile on her face. "And you shoot her down!" Gil cried. "Oh..." Boo Boo sobbed, "Kiara said it was a bird." "Kiara said what?" Gil asked. "Uh-oh." Kiara gulped. "Well, she told us to shoot her down!" Baba Looey said. "Kiara... Kiara!" Kiara emerged from the leaf. "What?" Kiara asked, nervously. "Come here. You're charged with high treason, Kiara. Are you guilty or not guilty?" Gil asked. "Well, I'm innocent." Kiara said with a weak smile on her face. "Innocent? Don't you know that you might have killed her?" Gil asked. "Well, that's the plan." Kiara said. "Kiara, I hereby banish you forever!" Gil snapped angrily. "What?! That's not fair!" Kiara cried and flew away to see her boyfriend Kovu. "Please, not forever!" Susan pleaded. "Well, for a week then." Gil said, "Come on, Susan. I'll take you to see the island." "Oh, Gil. The mermaids?" Susan asked. "No, let's go hunting." Boo Boo argued. "Tigres?" Baba Looey asked. "No, bears." Pixie and Dixie said in unison. "Personally, I should prefer to see the aborgines." Lumpy said. "And the space cadets too." Roo added. "OK, guys, go out and capture a space cadets!" Augie, Boo Boo, Pixie, Dixie, Baba Looey, and Ding-a-Ling saluted Gil. He then goes over to Lumpy. "Lumpy, you be the leader." Lumpy saluted, "I shall try to be worthy of my post. Forward, march!" Lumpy ordered as a general, leading the Lost Animal Boys into the forest. "Come on, bear." Roo said to his toy and went after them. "Oh, Roo. Do be careful!" Susan called. "Come on, Susan," Gil said, holding her hand. "I'll take you to see the mermaids." Gil and Susan flew off to the mermaid lagoon. Category:Fan Fiction